Neon
by TIRN33
Summary: SONGFIC! Bambi is a neglected little rich girl. Thaddeus Thawne is a psychopathic killer. But what happens when her pure innocent colors mix with his dark sinful colors? Disaster...and love. Rated M for violence and language
1. When Sky Darkeneds

**OKay, so I know i'm not supposed to be doing this story since I have-like-way more going on. But this one slapped me across the face and I was instintly hooked. I'm actually worrking on Chapter two right now. DAMN YOU INERTIA! BUt enjoy xD And lately I've been doing a lot of song fics with John Mayer. DAMN YOU JOHN MAYER! **

* * *

When sky blue gets dark enough  
To see the colors of the city lights  
A trail of ruby red and diamond white  
Hits her like a sunrise

* * *

Thaddeus Thawne-or Inertia-didn't know what love was. He had never felt it towards anyone before, really. Well, Max Mercury didn't count. He did feel some love for him when Max told Thaddeus that he was proud of him. But it was a kind of Father-Son love. Not the love Thad has seen on T.V. or out in public. He wanted to know how love felt when you gave it to another person. He WANTED to love. Not Bart, though. Bart was his enemy. And he DID NOT love his enemy. Thad wanted to love someone that wasn't his enemy. He wanted to love someone. A girl. Not a guy. Thad was sure he wasn't gay. He wanted to have sex with a girl, see how it felt. He wanted to kiss a girl, see how that felt. He's seen and heard plenty of times that kissing and having sex was amazingly beautiful. And Thad wanted to experience it. He wanted to enjoy it as much as people did. So he went out; searching for a girl to have said experiences with. He didn't want to dress in his civvies, too much work. So instead, he walked around Keystone City, not caring if Wally or Bart or any of them found him. He wasn't going to fight them anyway. Thad walked along the side walk-ignoring people's gawks and stares at the little boy-looking around the area for any single girls that looked about his age. Most of the girls were hanging onto guys arms and resting there head on the guys' shoulder, or they were making out on the benches, or throwing snowballs at each other-since it WAS the dead of winter. Thad didn't find it cold in the least, but he did seem…lonely. He didn't really have any friends. And Craydl didn't count. He was an Artificial Intelligence, not a human being. Though he was there for Thad when he was down or needed help. But that's what Craydl was there for: to take care of Thad while he was in the 21st Century. So again, Craydl didn't count. Thad looked around again, but didn't spot any single girl to his liking. He wasn't picky, it's just-all the single girls were…fat or man-ish looking. He wanted a pretty, skinny girl. That's all. He didn't really have an actual description of what type of girl he wanted. He looked around the park, and finally, his eyes landed on the perfect girl.

She leaned back against the bench. She wore a strapless purple prom dress with a red iridescent sash in the middle. The dress seemed to be ripped at the bottom; the ripped hem of the dress coming up to her thighs, showing off her long slender legs. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her beautifully; shinning in the moonlight. Her blue-green eyes glared heavily at the black Converse heels that she wore, the crown on her head glimmered in the moonlight. She sniffled and wiped her tears away, taking her make up with it. But she was breath taking. Thad didn't know what to do really. Before he could register, his legs were moving towards her. Thad didn't really know what to say to her, but he tried to think of something as he approached her. But words were getting all squished together. He shook his head as he walked up to her.

"Uh, are you okay?" That was a good start. Now, let's see where this goes.

"Do I look okay?" Okay, so maybe it WASN'T a good start.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong." Thad said.

The girl sighed and looked down; bringing her arm up and covering the bruises on her arms. Now that he was closer, he could see the bruises and cuts that covered her face, shoulders, arms, and legs. "I-I just got hurt."

"That's an understatement."

"I-it's okay," she paused, "I'm fine."

"No, you look like someone beat you." Thad said as he sat beside her.

"Well…some-PEOPLE. Not just one person." She said softly.

"People?"

"Yeah, I-uh-won Junior Prom Queen this year-." She smiled at him "a-and a girl's boyfriend became P-Prom King. A-after the whole dance thingy, the-the girl came with some of her friends while I was walking home a-and they-they… attacked me." The girl wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes.

Thad cocked a brow, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She then turned away from him and buried her hands in her face; crying even more.

Thad didn't really like dealing with people who cried; it was annoying to try and get them to STOP crying. He reached a hand out and moved to pat her back. No-he'd seen that in the movies too many times and right now, it seemed really cheesy. Too cheesy. So he did a move he saw only ONCE on T.V. He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes red and irritated. He smiled at her.

"I'm Inertia."

She narrowed her eyes as she straightened up, "Inertia? I've heard of you."

"Have you?" He asked.

"You're a bad guy." She faced him.

"Yeah," He nodded. He didn't care if anyone noticed who he was. What he cared about was someone running to the Police. If he saw that, then he'd eliminate them. Just like he did with everything else.

She nodded, "I'm Bambi."

"Bambi?" He cocked a brow.

"Well, it's Brandi Lee. But everyone thinks it sounds like Bambi. So they call me Bambi." She sniffled.

"It's cute." Thad smiled.

Bambi blushed. "Thanks."

The wind came by and Bambi shuddered; wrapping her smooth looking arms wrapping around her body. Thad looked back to see a coat store a couple of feet away.

"Hold on," He said as he ran off.

In a flash, he came back with a large pink coat and splayed it over her shoulders. She blinked and looked up at Thad. "Oh, you didn't have to…STEAL this for me."

"You were cold." He shrugged.

"But you didn't pay for it."

"I'm a 'bad guy', remember?"

She giggled a cute giggle, "you seem too sweet to be a bad guy."

Thad smirked as he leaned back against the bench and pulled his arms up, "of course I do."

"I swear." She stated. "Name one bad thing you've done."

"I posed as my twin." Thad stated. "I went around town doing everything he did."

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Bambi shook her head.

"That's just a summary. I have yet to give you details."

"Okay, so who's your twin? Impulse?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"That's impossible. You're blonde."

"Its called hair dye, Bambi."

She giggled. "But Impulse is too..."

"Impulsive?"

Bambi laughed, "Exactly. Inertia, you don't seem that way at all."

"Of course not. Aren't all twins-in some way-opposite."

"You have a point." She nodded. "But I still can't see you posing as him. You'd have to be an amazing actor."

"You'd be surprised."

She cocked her head to one side. "You didn't."

"I sure did. But I ended up getting busted."

"Of course."

"It took his at least a week to figure out it was me under the mask."

"Who IS under the mask? What do they call you other then Inertia, huh?"

"You want my shoe size, too? Getting pretty personal are we?" He pulled his hands down and looked at her.

Bambi giggled. "Sorry. I'm just curious."

"You sound like a reporter."

"Funny you should mention."

"Oh, god. Don't tell me-."

"Yup, I'm the school reporter." She nodded proudly.

"Good lord." Thad ran his hand down his face. "I'm talking to a depressed Prom Queen that just HAPPENS to be a reporter."

"Hey, go easy on the depressed Prom Queen stuff. I'm asking you all this stuff to get my mind OFF all that." She waved her hand across her face.

"Well getting personal with me isn't gonna do it, missy." He pulled his arms back up behind his head.

Bambi suddenly blushed and looked down. "Well, I'm sort of-kind of-nervous. I mean, how often do I get to meet a 'bad guy'? And...a cute one at that."

"What?" Thad pulled his hand down once more to look at her. The moon light shone behind her; her bruised face flushed and innocent, her shimmering blue eyes dryed out, her pink lush lips slightly open, and her golden locks blowing in the wind; making it flow behind her beautifully. She looked up at him shyly. He smirked, "I'm touched."

"Shut up." Bambi giggled.

A clamor suddenly filled Thad's ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's my phone." Bambi smiled and reached into her little sash, pulling out her phone, flipping it up, and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

Thad could hear the little ramblings from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, mom. I know it's after two."

Thad pulled up his glove to check his watch: it was 2:43. He didn't even know how long he'd been out searching for a girl.

"The dress is destroyed." Bambi said blandly. "It's great that you care about the dress more then my wellbeing." Pause. "I can fly home, mom. I don't need you to come pick me up."

Thad cocked a brow. She could fly? Now THIS was intriguing.

"No, I don't CARE how much money you paid for the dress. I was attacked last night and you don't even care." She paused once more. "I'll be home in a little bit. Calm down." She hung up. Bambi looked at Thad and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. My mom...she can be a little..."

"Controlling?" Thad asked.

"You know that feeling?"

"All too well." Thad looked forward.

"Well, I-uh-have to get going." She said as she got up and hovered over the ground; holding the jacket.

Thad got up as well and grabbed her hand, "No need to fly. I can take you home."

"No-it's okay, Inertia. I-."

"Bambi, it's no big deal. Let me take you home." He smiled.

Bambi lowered herself and planted her feet on the ground. In a split second, her feet her swiped off the ground, and Thad had her in a bridal style. She blushed, "I-Inertia."

"Relax." He said as he zoomed off.

Feeling the rush of the wind and everything going by her in a blur, Bambi felt sick. She quickly placed her head at the crook of his neck. Thad shuddered with pleasure as he felt her hot breath against his neck. "So, you can fly?" Thad asked.

"Yeah," Bambi nodded.

"Is that all you can do?"

"No,"

"Well, what else can you-?"

"Turn left." Bambi said as she looked up.

He turned into another street and zoomed down.

"Turn right."

He skidded to a stop and turned right.

"Turn left."

Thad turned.

"It's the fifth house on the right."

He counted. One…two…three…four…five.

Thad looked up at the beautiful, large homes rose up from behind walls, gates and gardens all lined neatly next to each other on a brick street dotted with glowing street lamps. And at the fifth house at the end, he stopped and set her down ata structure surrounded by a large brick wall with ivy cascading down. Bambi's house spoke of wealth and décor. She even had to use a keypad to unlock the front gate. Past the front yard garden which included a wall mounted fountain and white lights hanging among the trees stood the house. A two story structure of dark wood and glass but it seemed more of glass than wood as it resembled some style of modern architecture.

"Whoa," Thad said as he walked up to the front gate.

"My mom's a fashion designer and my dad's a...important man." She motioned towards the gate, but it had already opened.

"Brandi! Brandi is that you! Where the hell have you been!" A woman's voice shouted.

"That's my mom." Bambi said as she looked back at Thad.

Her mother came out of the house, running towards her. "Where have-?" She cut herself off as she looked at Thad.

Bambi's mother quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Thad. "What did you do to her, you evil piece of trash!"

"Mom!" Bambi shouted as she tried to pull away from her mother's grip.

"Do you know who that boy is? He's a monster! What were you doing with him! Did he manipulate you to use your powers! And where did you get that tacky coat!"

Thad sneered; this woman was truly annoying. If Bambi wasn't standing there, he'd ram his hand through the elder woman's throat so she won't ask another pointless question or make a rude comment ever again.

"Mom, Inertia didn't do anything to me, I'm fine-."

The woman gasped as she fully looked at her daughter. "And what on earth happened to your dress! What the hell did you do to her!"

Thad didn't answer. It would be useless to. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

"He didn't do anything, mom. It was Liz and Alexia."

"Oh, don't give me that shit! I know those two girls and they are angels! Why on earth would they do that to you!"

"Because of this!" Bambi pointed at the crown on her head.

Her mother looked at Thad. "I'm calling the police. Have them come and take the REAL person who wrecked your dress to jail!"

"Mom-."

"Get inside!" Her mother then turned and left.

"Wow," Thad finally said.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. She's very-."

"Annoying." Thad narrowed his eyes.

"You can say that." Bambi nodded. "I guess you have to go before the cops come."

"I guess." Thad shrugged.

"W-will I see you again?" She asked.

Thad smiled, "Maybe." Thad turned and ran.

Maybe indeed…


	2. Loses Herself

**Well, this ones pretty...uhh...well, idk how to actually describe it. But it took all week for me to do this. And I'll probably update on the weekends...if i keep my grades up. But, I have to thank newsiesgirlaces for being straight up bad ass and READ HERR STORIES or Thad will be sad :'(. But I have to thank her also for the voacbulary. Thank you for that xD but here's the second chappy! Enjoy!**

* * *

She comes and goes and comes and goes  
Like no one can  
Tonight she's out to lose herself  
And find a high on Peachtree Street  
From mixed drinks to techno beats it's always  
Heavy into everything

* * *

The most annoying, high pitched noise drove through Bambi's peaceful dreams. Out shot an arm from the bundle that was both covers and her body to slap a hand around her bed side table till she found her alarm clock. Then the damn thing went flying through her room to crash against a wall with a loud clatter. It chirped and danced about on the floor for a moment or two before going still. Moaning, the girl drug her pillow over her head. Why did that damn thing have to go off so early especially when she was having the most wonderful dream? Oh yes…she had promised her mother. That she would help her with her stupid fashion show preparations. And since her mother was considered a big deal in the fashion industry…She needed at least over a hundred people to help her with the fashion show designs and preparations, and that meant waking up as if it were a school day. But she wouldn't really know that since she lived in the basement of the house.

What was worse…she heard her mother's slippers slapping against the hard linoleum floor out in the hall. "Don't you do it…" Bambi mumbled to herself. "Don't you dare…"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Bambi!"

Damn.

"Bambi, are you awake yet? Come on and get your lazy ass up. You have to make me breakfast."

Bambi groaned then began to unwind herself from her covers. Her body ached and felt strained from the beating she was given (From the girls from prom AND her mother). She felt more than exhausted but at least the dizziness had left her. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to cook for her mother. But...who was? The maid her mother had only cleaned. Bambi was always kitchen duty (even though the maid would sometimes cook as well). And the fact that she had to get up early and get ready to go to the stupid fashion show thingy didn't really sound that bad. But spending time with her bitchy mother always had her needing a nap after. At least she was looking forwards to meeting her cousin at the at the show. That way her mother had somebody else to unleash her Bitchyness upon.

Bambi trudged herself up the stairs, wincing at the horrible pain that shot through her arms and legs. They were bruised to hell. And last night she was forced to bandage herself up. Her mother refused to help her out. And when her mother saw that Inertia had left before her mother came back outside with the phone, she slammed it on the floor and began to beat Bambi. She was in tremendous pain. But it had to subside. At least for now anyways. Bambi pulled herself up stairs and opened the door.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long!" The blonde haired woman with piercing green eyes glared as she stood there in front of her daughter in a sky blue robe and matching slippers. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot rapidly. This was the famous designer of the brand Pyro: Miranda Kane. No, she didn't have the same last name as Bambi. Bambi had her father's last name. Her parents had never married...

"I was just waking up." Bambi said with a yawn.

"Well get your ass to the kitchen and make food! I have to get dressed, call the lead designer, the owner, make sure your cousin hasn't eaten anything, AND I have to make sure that all my models are able to make it to the place ON TIME. The show is tonight, remember?" Her mother shouted as she walked up the stairs to her master bedroom. "I'll down here in twenty minutes and I BETTER see my food on the table."

With a gruff, Bambi turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Bonjour, Bambi." The maid, Collette, greeted as she skipped into the kitchen. She fixed the skirt on her maid uniform and tucked the loose strands of dark brown hair that feel from her bun behind her ear. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she skipped up to Bambi and hugged her. Collette was a twenty-something-year-old girl from France who only came to America for a job. Luckily, Miranda was looking for a maid. Despite the fact that she only spoke French, she was hired on the spot. And Collette wasn't a bad maid, either. No, occasionally, SHE would cook for Bambi's mother, like she was doing now. Collette was a nice, pretty woman who didn't seem to have any relatives or even a boyfriend. Well, that part was understandable-Collette never left the house. EVER. The young maid placed the pan on the gas oven and pulled out the eggs.

"Comment avez-vous dormi la nuit dernière?*" Collette asked. (How did you sleep?)

"I slept...fairly well." Bambi answered. Collette spoke French. But understood English perfectly. Bambi could understand what Collette was saying; she DOES take French."

"Tout cauchemars*?" (Any nightmares?)

"No. No nightmares. But I'm still in pain from last night. How's your face? I know Miranda accidentally slapped you last night when you were trying to get her off me." Bambi sat on top of the stool that was next to the dark blue marble counter top.

"Je vais bien, ma chérie. Il n'était pas trop difficile une gifle.*" Collet put the eggs on the pan nad let them sizzle. "Mais, qui était ce garçon était si votre mère a travaillé au-dessus?*" (My face is fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me. But, who was that boy your mother was flipping out over?)

Bambi shrugged. "Just some guy that has a bad reputation around Keystone."

"Oh,oh, vous savez combien votre maman pense de sa réputation. Je ne voudrais pas traîner ce garçon si j'étais vous." Collette said as she flipped the eggs over; they sizzled and hissed in agony as they were being fried. (oh, you know how your mom feels about her reputation. I wouldn't hang around that boy if I was you).

"I know, Collette." She nodded. "But, I don't think I'll see him again."

"BAMBI!" Miranda cried as she walked down stairs. "My food better be done."

Collette quickly scurried over to the pantry, pulled out a plastic blue plate, and placed the mashed up eggs on it. She then walked over to the glass table, and placed the plate on it. Bambi quickly ran towards the fridge with a glass cup; pulling out orange juice and pouring it into the cup. Bambi ran over and placed the cup on the table as her mother walked in.

"Bonjour, Miranda." Collette greeted happily.

"Morning, Letty." Bambi's mother said sweetly as she pulled out one of the cloth covered chairs to sit down in. She glared up at her daughter.

"Mom-."

"Stop calling me mom." Miranda growled. "That makes me feel old. And you know how I feel about being called old."

"Mom, you're thirty-six. You act like you're fifty." Bambi rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, Rag doll. Go up stairs to your old room and pick out something to wear. And no, you can't wear a dress. It has to look less than appealing when you're around me."

Bambi rolled her eyes as she got up. But Miranda caught her arm. Bambi looked down.

"And, cover up that bruise on the corner of your left eye. I don't want people noticing those things."

Bambi yanked her arm back and walked out of the kitchen. She walked onto the linoleum floor and up the stairs of the mansion. Bambi used to actually LIVE in the mansion when her father was around. Her she loved how her room looked; right when you walked into the room, there was a huge window on the other side of the room. The bed was a queen size and was decorated with beautiful patterns that were sown together. The floor was rugged, the walls were a light peach color, and the desk that was next to her bed was glass and had the word 'Love' written on it in every language. But when her father left, her mother kicked her out of her room, moved her to the basement, and used the room to store out of style clothes. Miranda forced her daughter to wear those out of style clothes whenever they went out together. Bambi didn't really care what the public thought of her. She was rarely in the spotlight anyway.

She pushed the door open and looked into the now green walls of the room. It wasn't just any type of green walls. No, it was bright green. The icky kind that Bambi hated so much. There were boxes pilled up everywhere of old clothes from all the way back from the nineteen eighties. In the end, She wore large fitting clothes that only a person who was clearly stuck in the 80's would wear: a bubblegum pink sweater that had Mini Mouse on the front, the sleeves were pushed up her arms, the hem of the sweater was down to her thighs, and she wore acid washed jeans that seemed two sizes too big for her waist. The pants flared at the bottom, covering her feet. Her golden blonde hair was tied back into a high bun and she appeared to be wearing green zipper earrings, and pink square rimmed glasses that had little flowers on th side and enhanced the color of her eyes.

"Brandi!" Miranda called. "Hurry your ass up!"

"Hold on!" Bambi shouted as she walked towards the bathroom, which already had the make-up kit set out for her (courtesy of Collette) on the counter top. She quickly dapped some make-up on the corner of her eyes to cover up the dark purple bruise and wrapped fresh band-aids around her cut up fingers.

"Bambi!"

"I'm coming!" Bambi shouted as she ran out the bathroom and downstairs.

Her mother looked at her and shook her head. "Sometimes I'm proud of you, you know? You know just how to make your mom shine." Miranda smiled and patted her back. "Let's go!"

* * *

Thad watched as Bambi got into the blue Corvette and drive out of the gate. A smirk played on his lips, he had watched her and her mother argue as they got out of the house and into the car. He wanted to know this girl. She was the perfect candidate for his experience with love. He was going to use her. Sure, he felt bad. Maybe just a little for using her. But all he wanted to was to feel love. And that was it. When he was done with her, he'd dispose of her, like he did everything else that was useless to him. Dressed in his costume, he ran after the car, following it to a large stadium. He looked up at it; tonight was a fashion show. He cocked a brow. Fashion show? Oh, right, her mother was a fashion designer. And an annoying one at that. He wanted to get in; find Bambi, talk to her. But he couldn't get in dressed as Inertia. If her mother knew who he was, then who's to say everyone in the building didn't? He quickly looked around, spotting a male around his size wearing a brown jacket and dark sunglasses with a pair of semi-baggy jeans. Thad smirked as he walked over to the guy who was walking from his car with a bag in his hands. He also had a pass around his neck, Thad guessed for backstage. Perfect. Thad quickly zoomed up to the man and smacked the bag right out of the man's hands.

"What the hell!" The man shouted as he looked down at the bag. Thad punched the man in the face and watched him stumble back.

Thad then stomped the guy in his junk. The man fell to the floor holding his privates. Thad took this time to stomp on his neck; putting all his force into it. Blood began to pool out of the man's mouth, his eyes wide open as well as his mouth. Thad quickly looked around. No witnesses. Good. A smug look appeared on Thad's face as he dragged the man's body towards his car. He stripped him of his clothes and stashed the body under the car, then changed himself. He didn't fully take off his costume, just the mask. He threw the jacket over and pulled the pants on; grabbing the pass and glasses and throwing those on, too. He walked out from behind the car and looked down at the bag the man was carrying. Thad peered inside to see that the bag was filled with clothes for the models. Thad smiled, damn, was God helping him out today or what?

Thad picked up the bag and headed inside the building. Today was going to be a good day for him for sure.

* * *

"Creanna!" Miranda shouted as she ran up to her niece and hugged her.

Creanna shoved the older woman off of her. "For the last time, Kane, it's Cree."

"But Creanna is such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!"

"Well, I wish I could say the same for you." Cree cocked a brow as she looked at her aunt in disgust.

Bambi entered the backstage carrying two make-up cases and three bags of clothing; struggling to keep balance and not drop the equipment at the same time. Miranda forced her daughter to carry all the equipment; stating that if she herself carried them, it would ruin her dress. So she threw all the equipment at Bambi.

"Bambi!" Cree shouted as she ran up to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her. Bambi dropped all the equipment as her cousin held her into a tight crushing hug. "Oh, how I missed my little cousin! How's the Wicked Witch of the West treating you?"

Bambi looked back at her mother, who was glaring heavily at her. "She's treating me fine." Bambi smiled.

Cree gave Bambi the 'All Knowing Look'. Meaning, "I know you're lying. But we'll talk about it later". Bambi secretly hated her cousin: Cree Kane. Cree was the main sponsor for Bambi's mother's line. Cree was a famous actress and singer. Beautiful, too. Her skin was a dark mocha color, her eyes were a shimmering brown color, and her hair was long and the same exact color as her hair. She was truly beautiful and when people asked the relationship between Cree and Bambi, they simply said the truth. But no one ever believed them due to the skin color difference. Cree worked with Bambi's mother for one reason and one reason only: to protect and watch out for Bambi. Cree knew that Bambi was being mistreated by her mother and constantly berated her mother for doing such things that would normally be sophomoric. Cree was very ardent about protecting Bambi as well. Cree hated Bambi's mother with a fiery passion. And even showed it. Miranda hated Cree, too. But was only nice to her because she modeled for her. Cree didn't expect Bambi's mother to be capricious. She wasn't that type of person anyway.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing great." She hugged her cousin once more. "So, come with me and we'll put on your make up and dress."

"Whoa, wait." Miranda pulled her hand up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Cree countered.

"She's not going to be in my show? All the positions are full and there's no way in hell she's going on that stage."

"Actually, one of the models can't make it. And-yes she is."

"NO she's not."

"Miranda, don't you think it's time for your daughter to step out into the spot light. Stop shadowing her behind all these tacky clothes!" Cree stood behind Bambi and gripped her shoulders. "Do you still have that Prom Dress that your mom made?"

"Yeah, I brought it. Look what she did to it!" Miranda shouted as she reached in the bag and pulled out the destroyed dress.

"Oh jeez, what did you do? Play football in it?" Cree asked as she looked down at her cousin.

"No I-."

"She was attacked by-." Miranda started.

"By girl's from school. I won Prom Queen a-and-."

"And those jealous bitches attacked you didn't they?"

"Y-yeah." Bambi looked down.

Cree shook her head. "And you didn't use your powers didn't you?"

"She can't and you know that." Miranda protested.

"Do you not see-!"

"Ladies?" A voice said. The group turned to see a fairly skinny man dressed in all black with a horrible goatee and square rimmed glasses. He had a pencil tucked behind his ear and a clip board in the other. "It the preparations are all set and done. We just have a slight problem."

"What?" Miranda's tone was deadly.

"We seem to be missing a model." The man stated.

"I told you." Cree stated. "We have a back-up model!"

The man looked at Bambi and cocked a brow. "She'll have to do."

Cree squealed with delight. "Yay!"

"NO, I don't-."

"Ms. Kane, it we don't have the thirteenth model, then we're going to have to cancel the show. You know how this is." The man said; clearly blithe.

Bambi looked up at her older cousin, who was giddy and looking as if she was going to burst. "Come on!" She shouted. "Let's go put on some make up fix your hair!"

* * *

Thad leaned back against the wall. Thad was able to get backstage and turn in the clothes he found. The models that were running around in there underwear were too skinny for Thad's liking; there rib cage could be seen clearly through the thin skin that covered it. And Thad actually thought about going over to one and punch her in the ribs, see if they break or the skin scrap against the bone and bleed. But he refrained from doing so. He needed to find Bambi. But he didn't know where to start. He pushed himself off the wall and began to search. A couple of the girls would blush as they saw him and even point and beat each other to go up to him and talk to him. He, of course acquiesced them; not giving a rats ass about them. He saw a couple of blonde girls that looked like Bambi from the back. But as soon as they turned around, they were hideous. Thad thought it was a misnomer that they were there. Most of the girls were too sinuous as well. Thad was soon getting tired of looking, and actually thought of going home until…

"Bambi, you look fine." Said a soft voice. Thad quickly turned around and saw her. Thought he only saw her back: Bambi Lee. She was sitting in front of a large mirror with sparkling Broadway lights all around the parameter of the mirror. She stood there, next to a pretty woman. The dress she wore was similar to her prom dress (strapless, the hem of her dress stopping at her thighs), except the colors were inverted. The dress was red and the sash around her waist was a iridescent purple. She wore black ankle heels that covered all of her feet and had shoe laces in the front and a zipper on the side. Her long golden locks were let loose and thrown over her shoulder. Thaddeus peered to see the corners of her eyes had red eyeliner, while on the inside had black eyeliner. The eye shadow was a mixture of purple and white, giving it that iridescent look, and the mascara made her eyelashes seem longer and expanded. Her plush lips were coated with a shimmering pink that seemed to shine throughout the room, and her the bruise on her eye (that Thad saw yesterday) seemed completely invisible with the make up that covered it. She looked coveted. Well, to Thad anyway.

"I look like a Barbie." Bambi said contentiously.

"You look beautiful." The older woman stated. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bambi nodded sadly. The older woman sighed and patted her shoulder. "I'm gonna go put on my make-up. See you in a few."

"'Kay." Bambi nodded again, looking at herself in the mirror. The woman walked off and Thaddeus made his move.

"Wow." Thad said the words; despite not wanting to say them. His mouth was, at times, very brazen.

Bambi quickly turned around; blushing. "Oh. I-uh-didn't see you there. Uh, w-who are you?"

Thad was almost mad that she didn't remember him. But then he remembered, he wasn't wearing his mask. So she WOULDN'T remember. Thad smirked and pulled his hand up. HE was still wearing his green fingerless glove. Her eyes widened. "Inertia?" She whispered.

"The one and only." He smirked. "But call me Thad when I'm not wearing the mask."

"Are you revealing your secret identity to me?" Bambi cocked a brow.

"Maybe."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Why else? To see you."

Bambi blushed that beautiful blush that made her cheekbones turn a light baby pink. And then she'd look down and blink; her eyelashes brushing against the pink cheekbones. In a flash, Thad was in front of her. She jumped slightly and stepped back.

"Did I scare you?"

"A little." She admitted.

The smug little smirk on his face never seemed to wash off. "Why are dressed like this?" He asked.

"I know, I look ridiculous." She said as she looked down at herself.

"I didn't say that." Thad countered.

Again, she blushed. "I-I have t-to do a fashion show thingy f-for my m-mom."

Thad looked down at her hands. Her slender little fingers were wrapped with band-aids. HE reached down and picked them up. "Was this form yesterday?"

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Why didn't you use your powers?"

Bambi's head shot up. "What?"

"Yesterday, you showed me that you could fly. And you told me that that's not all you can do. So why didn't you use your powers on the people who were hurting you yesterday?" Thad gave her a skeptical look.

"I-I'm not allowed." Bambi said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"My powers didn't show till around seventh grade. And they showed because I was upset. My powers are dangerous. I mean, I can control them and all, but if I use them, I can get in serious trouble. When I had used my powers for the first time, I almost destroyed the whole school. My mom has to pay the city a LOT of money for me to stay here. If I use my powers, I could get arrested. So I can't use my powers no matter what. The only thing they let me do it fly. And that's about it."

Thad looked at her incuriously. "That's bullshit." He spat. "If I was you, I'd slaughter every last one of those bastards."

Bambi looked at Thad with wide eyes. He had said it so nonchalantly, Bambi almost thought it was a joke for an instant...But she could tell by his eyes, that he was deadly serious.

He looked down at her. What? Are you scared now?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Relax, I wouldn't kill you unless you gave me a reason to, anyway."

Bambi took a step back. "What?"

"Haven't you ever heard of me, Bambi? Inertia? The one who almost killed Max Mercury and Impulse? Don't you remember that?" He peered at her. "Believe it or not, I'm a killer."

He was so forthright. Clearly he didn't care. Bambi had only heard of him once. He was a wanted man. She had seen that once on the news. But they never said for what. Bambi was scared. Immensely scared. The entire time she was talking to a murderer and she was so blinded by his good looks that she didn't even THINK of anything else. She warded off that he was a bad guy, thinking he wasn't one. But he was. And she was right in front of him. He said he wouldn't kill her. But, how could you trust someone that has killed? What if he was lying to her? Bambi had never felt so stupid in her life. Bambi could feel her body slightly tremble and wished she could feel any sort of calmness. Hell, even a respite would have sufficed. But no, she was scared and staring at him with wide eyes.

Thad glared at her. "I said I wouldn't kill you."

"U-unless I gave you a reason to…" She whispered. "But… you're going to kill me. I know you are…"

"I'm not." Lie. He would…eventually. Or maybe even now if she ran for help. It would be too bad. She's such a beautiful girl, too.

"No," She shook her head, "Just…please…stay away form me."

Thad looked into her eyes: Fear. He smiled. He loved that feeling. When his victims were scared shitless and looking up at Thad as if he's the fucking god. If they did anything to defy him, he'd end them. He wanted everyone to feel that way when they fought him. He wanted Max Mercury to feel that way. He wanted Wally West to feel that way. He wanted _Bart Allen _to feel that way. Everyone. Everyone except, surprisingly, Bambi. She looked so terrified. So scared and frightened; it made Thad feel…what? Guilty? Hurt? He couldn't describe the feeling, but it made his chest and stomach gnarl. He didn't like that feeling. His smile faded and he pulled his hand up; brushing her hair out of her face. She winced, thinking Thad was going to hurt her.

"Relax." Thad said. "I won't kill you."

"How do I know that?"

"Don't you think I would have killed you already?"

Bambi's eyes softened. "I-I don't know."

"Brandi!" A woman shouted. "Come on! The shows starting!"

"Coming!" Bambi shouted back. She then looked up at Thad. "I-I…"

"You'll see me around, sooner or later." Thad turned around and walked away. He had a plan. He was going to get her away from this place…and into his arms. He was going to experience this "Love" emotion. And the lengths that Thaddeus Thawne went to when it came to accomplishing his missions were amazing. And he's going to prove that…tonight.

* * *

Thad leaned back in his chair as he watched the show continue. The ugly tooth-pick models gracefully walked up and down the stage with the terribly tacky clothes that were on there ugly bodies. He sipped at the sour tasting wine that they served. It was thick and as red as blood. He looked up at the large heavy string lights above. The wires looked like they were about to break. Thad smirked. Perfect. He looked back at the cat-walk, where the pretty mocha skinned woman walked out with a golden sequenced dress that mixed with her skin nicely. Thad raised his glass as he saw Bambi walk and the mocha skinned woman begin to walk towards the back. Just as Thad raised his glass, the two girls had crossed paths and the wires to the string lights broke; falling towards Bambi.

"BAMBI!" The mocha woman cried as she quickly turned around and shoved Bambi off stage. The lights landing on the mocha skinned woman instead.

Bambi slammed onto the table and looked up as the lights crushed the woman. A spark ignited from the electrical wires, causing a fire to start. "CREE!" Bambi quickly tried to get up and run over to the lights, but was held back.

"What the fuck are you doing! Are you TRYING to ruin your dress!" Miranda shouted as she grabbed her daughter's arm and yanked her back.

Bambi looked back at her mother incuriously. "What?"

"Come on! I don't want that dress to be ruined! We need to get out of here!" Her mother pulled on her arm. The fire blazed around them, her mother began to panic.

"You only care about the dress? Do you even care about ME? Or Cree!" Bambi yanked her arm back.

Miranda looked at the dead body of her niece and sighed. She then looked at her daughter. "Shit happens."

Bambi's eyes widened. She knew that her mother hated Cree. But did she really hate her that much that she didn't even care that she was dead? Rage surged through her sinuously. She watched as her mother grabbed her arm once more, trying to get her daughter out to prevent anymore damage for the dress. The flames caught on the hem of the dress, slowly burning it. Bambi could feel the sting on her legs, but ignored the pain. Her anger was the only thing she could feel right now. Bringing her fist up in front of her chest, a neon red color that fully engulfed her eyes, and the glowing neon red energy orb that encased around her fist.

"Fuck you! I don't care anymore! You can fucking die then!" Miranda let go and ran towards the exit.

Bambi pulled her arm back and shooting it forward; the neon orb suddenly turning into a whip and making its way towards her mother. The neon whip slashed across her mother's upper arm, slicing it off. Her mother screamed in pain as she fell out the door. She could see all the people screaming and looking in the door to see Bambi's furious look. Bambi yanked her hand back; causing the neon red whip to disappear. She held her hand to her chest and brought her other hand up to wrap around the one on her chest. Bambi's eyes had returned to normal; looking bewildered and blurry with tears.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"Nothing wrong." Thad said as he walked up to her; fully dressed in his normal costume. The green and black that complexes against his skin. She looked at his through the flames; her body trembling. He held his hand out towards her. "The police are coming. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

What was she to do? Stay and get arrested? Or go and not know what the hell was going to happen? Bambi didn't know. She didn't want to go to jail. She didn't want to be stripped of the only thing that made her feel human-a home. But now, she didn't have that. Not anymore. She wouldn't be able to go back home, into her cozy little bed in that dingy little basement that was still comfortable to her. She wouldn't be able to go back and see Collette and her good advice and cute French langue. She wouldn't be able to go back to school…and wouldn't be tormented day after day by popular preppy girls, or be abused and harassed by her mother. But she wouldn't see Cree…not ever again. She looked Thad in the eyes and pulled her hand out hesitantly. The flames were suddenly causing pain in her legs. She quickly grabbed his hand and held it tight.

No, she didn't know what the hell was going to happen. But sometimes, that was always the exciting thing about life.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Death. I had to add that didn't i? R&R! **


	3. How Long Before She Goes?

**Holy Update, Batman! It's been a while since I've worked on this one and I have to say that I'm pretty pleased with this chapter...mostly. Sorry for the slow update. And Thanks for your reviews! Keep 'em up please and Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**She comes and goes and comes and goes**  
**Like no one can**  
**She comes and goes and no one knows**  
**She's slipping through my hands**  
**She's always buzzing just like**  
**Neon, neon**  
**Neon, neon**  
**Who knows how long, how long, how long**  
**She can go before she burns away**

* * *

"Where are we?" Bambi looked around the alleyway and tried to avoid the streets. Police cars flooded the streets. She bit her lip as she followed Inertia, her heart racing. All because of one boy, her life had gone from shit to _deep_ shit. Her loving cousin was dead; which she cried about as she was being carried to the unknown place by Inertia. She was screwed, and now she felt like shit as well. Her mother didn't have an arm now. And now she was wanted. Would she turn herself in? Well, she thought about it when Thad brought her into the depths of the alleyway. But now that she saw the police were armed and ready to fire at her at anytime, she decided it would be best to stay by Inertia. Today was a bad day, getting shot at would only make it worse. She placed on hand on the brick wall and looked back at the street.

"This is where the Safehouse is." Thad whispered as he kneeled down next to a mirror.

"Safehouse?" She asked as she looked down at Thad.

"Yeah," Thad turned to the mirror and knocked three times. By the third knock, Inertia's hand motioned _into _the mirror.

Bambi gasped and took a step back, "Holy-."

"Come on." Thad held a hand out towards her.

"No way, where the hell does that take you?" She leaned forward and pointed at the mirror.

"Into the Safehouse?" Thad cocked a brow. She seemed a little more scared as she looked between the mirror and him.

"What? Like Alison Wonderland?"

"No, it's like your basement...but bigger." Thad assured.

"A-are you sure?" She hesitantly pulled her hand out.

"Trust me."

Bambi moved her hand and placed it in his. Her fingers brushed against his; they were so soft and trembling as they wrapped around his palm firmly. He smiled and pulled himself in; gently pulling Bambi in as well. But when he was inside the Safehouse, she went in slowly. Sticking one slender leg out, then the other and so forth until her entire body was out into the Safehouse. She looked around; beer cans on the floor, pipes running up and around the walls of the dingy looking place. Boxes of unknown items in it covered the dark corners of the place; a bookshelf was towards the end of the wall, an old school T.V., a coupe of broken tables, a corkboard with pictures of the Flash splayed across it, and stairs that led into the apartment building above. Bambi looked up at the only window in the place; it was shut closed and had metal bars covering the entrance. The only sources of light were the string lights that were strewn across the ceiling.

Inertia looked around as well, but he seemed to be looking for something. "Hphm, they must not be home." He let go of her hand and walked over the mini fridge next to the T.V. "Want something to drink?"

"No," Bambi shook her head as she locked her hands together and placed them on the hem of her dress; it was burnt and shredded. "I'm not…" She turned her head to the side, her beautiful blonde locks swaying over her shoulder. "Hungry."

Thad didn't know what to feel, but it sure as hell wasn't compassion. He didn't care that the Mocha woman died (Bambi had told him while they were coming to the Safehouse that she was her cousin). He was the one who _caused _her death. So, gradually, Thad wouldn't give a crap. Nor did he care if Bambi was sad about it. But, he didn't want her sad either. Why? Because sadness lead to crying. And Thad _really_ didn't want her to start crying. That'd be too annoying. So he walked up to her and tried to _act _like he cared. He placed his pointer finger at the bottom of her chin and tilted it up to meet his golden orbs. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. But, let's see a smile."

Bambi brought her hand up and grabbed his finger, gently pulling it downward. "Thad, how can I _not_ be sad? Cree was my…she was my Best Friend." Her eyes began to water.

_Oh God_. Thad thought as he watched one tear escape her eye socket and gently travel down her flawless cheek. She closed her eyes, her lashes brushing against her cheek bones. Thad mentally sighed as he twisted his finger in her closed palm; it was truly soft. Was her whole body this soft? He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. Thad brought his other hand up and wiped the tear away from her face with his finger. She looked back up at him; sadness suddenly replaced with hope.

"She died protecting you, so you _know _she's going to be in a WAY better place." Thad tried to assure. Despite he fact that he _really _didn't care.

A giggle broke out of her mouth. Bambi knew Thad was trying to be helpful, but that only made it worse. It was cute that he tried, though. She shook his head and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Oh, wait. I forgot something. Stay here, I'll be right back." And then Thad raced off.

"Wai-." But it was too late. Bambi sighed and looked around the dingy place. Where ever she was, she didn't _feel_ as safe as the name of the place was. Her stomach felt like it was in a tight knot and she could feel her body tremble. What happened today…it was awful…No, awful was an understatement. She walked over to the small poker table and let her fingers trace across the poker chips. Is this where Thad lived? He had to live with someone else, right? Being by himself…it's a little weird. She heard footsteps walk into the Safehouse, and Bambi quickly turned around and gasped.

Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, The Trickster, and Heat Wave stood at the opening of the entrance; glaring at Bambi. Fear made her trembling much more noticeable to them. She took a step back and tried to regain her composure; no avail. Her body bumped into the poker table. The Rogues…She was in the _Rogue's_ Safehouse. That's why the name sounded familiar. She bit her lip and tried to think of _something_ to say. _anything_.

The group gaped at the beautiful girl that stood in front of the Poker Table. She had Thick, shimmering blonde hair, layer upon layer of what looked to be touchable silk, fair skin with a little touch of freckles tickling her shoulders and chest, and soft, plump lips that were slightly ajar at the sight of the Rogues, and when they looked up at her wide eyes; they shimmered a beautiful blue-green color.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you get in here?" Asked Captain Cold as he stepped forward.

"I-ah-well, I'm just...I'm-ah-." She stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Captain Cold demanded.

"I'm B-Bambi. I-I'm here with I-Inertia. He b-brought me here." Bambi could see Weather Wizard smirking at her fear.

"Inertia?" Captain Cold asked. "Where the hell is he?"

"H-he left for a little while. H-he said he f-forgot something." She gripped the poker table she was up against.

They stayed quiet for a while; not saying much. Not until Inertia walked in, anyway. He stepped in with a purple duffle bag on his shoulder and a slightly amused expression on his face as he saw Bambi's fear and The Rogues angry and annoyed expression. "Hey." He waved at the group.

"Who the hell's she?" Cold demanded.

"Haven't you seen her on the news?" Thad asked as he walked past them. "I mean, she's all over the place."

"I-I am?" Bambi whispered as he walked up to her.

"Yup, hey Tricks, turn on the T.V." Thad said.

The Trickster walked over to the T.V. and switched it on; popping his bubblegum as he turned to the news channel. There stood an Asian woman holding a microphone and trying to talk to a woman who's arm had been burned off. The woman sat on the edge of an ambulance truck.

"Ms. Kane, may I get a word?" The reporter asked.

"Give me that fuckin' microphone." Ms. Kane jumped off the edge of the ambulance truck and snatched the microphone with her good hand; pulling it to her burnt lips. "Listen up, Bambi, you little bitch! If I ever see your goddamn face again, I'm gonna blow it off with my fucking shot gun! You hear me! Don't even think about coming back home! I'm going to burn all of your clothes and-."

"Ma'am, let me have my-." The reporter started as she reached for the Microphone.

"NO! I'm not fucking done!" Ms. Kane shouted as she pulled away from the reporter. "You hear me, Bambi! Don't come back home or I'll-." The paramedics came by and pulled the microphone from her hands; pushing her inside the truck. "I'll fucking kill you! Look what you did to my arm! Look! I hope you kill yourself for-." The screen turned to a video of Bambi attacking her mother. The video was poorly shot and the owner of the camera seemed to be outside; watching Ms. Kane fall out of the building she was in. The video froze and showed a picture of Bambi standing in the middle of the flames, here eyes glowing the furious neon red; her hand engulfed with the energy orb that was the same color as her eyes.

"Oh, God." Bambi whispered as she brought her hand up to her lips; which were trembling.

"Holy shit." Trickster said in awe. "That was-."

"Crazy." Bambi finished. "Oh, my god. How could I-? I was so mad that I just-. I can't believe I did that…"

"Feeling guilty?" Thad asked a she cocked a brow.

"N-no." Bambi shook her head. "S-surprisingly, I don't." She looked down. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Thad shook his head. "You're mom got what she deserved. She treated you like shit, now _she's _the shit."

"So why'd ya bring her here?" Mirror Master asked.

"She doesn't have a place to go." Thad shrugged. "I thought, 'hey, maybe the Rogues might help her out'?"

"You thought wrong." Captain Cold narrowed his eyes. "This ain't some orphanage for kids who can't control their powers."

"Aw, come on, Cold." Thad grabbed Bambi by the shoulders and pulled her in front of himself. "You can't say no to a face like this."

Bambi blushed and trembled as Thad pushed her forward gently.

"Oh, wait." He dug into the purple bag and pulled out a crown. He placed it on top of Bambi's head. "_Now _can you resist this face?"

Captain Cold peered at her. "Is that a _bruise _under your eye?"

Thad smirked. Thad _knew _how Captain Cold felt about girls-or kids for that matter-who were abused by their parents; he was a victim of child abuse himself, so it was only natural that he would fall for the sob story she'd put up.

"Oh, y-you can see it? I thought I covered it up?" Bambi pulled up her fingers and traced them across her creamy skin that faded into the small purple bruise that was slightly showing from the corner of her eye.

"Your mom?" Cold's voice was gruff.

"Uh-yeah."

Bingo.

Thad _knew _he had him now.

With a sigh, Captain Cold pulled his hoodie down and pulled his visors off, revealing dark mocha colored eyes. His face was that of a handsome young man-he looked around his late twenties-with an exhausted expression permanently plastered on his face. Despite all this, Captain Cold still looked intimidating without his visors and hoodie on. "Then you can stay here if you want." He set his visors and gun on a table, placing the stuff he stole on there as well. "Just don't get in our way."

"U-understood." She nodded quickly. "Thank you."

The other's dropped their guard. The second Cold did, the rest followed. It was just how they were.

"Thad, why don't you take her to a room upstairs." Cold suggested as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Already on it." Thad grabbed Bambi's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. Once Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) heard the door slam shut, he opened his mouth.

"That was awful nice of you, Len."

Len shrugged; opening his beer. "Ehh."

"She's pretty hot." The Trickster (Axel Walker) snickered.

"Keep it in yer pants, Axel." Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) stated.

"Come on, you know it's true." Axel commented.

"Yeah, but she's gotta be-like what-fifteen?" Mark cocked a brow.

"Hey, I'm seventeen, I can still tap that." Axel smirked.

The men turned and glared at him.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Leave the lass alone, Axel." Evan took a sip of his beer. "It's obvious she's wit Inertia."

"Pfft. That's not gonna last." Axel brought his can of beer to his own lips.

"Shit happens." Mark shrugged.

* * *

Something Bambi didn't know was the fact that the Rogues lived underneath an abandon apartment building. Who would of thought? Certainly not the Flash. Though, she figured _why _the Rogues would want to live in the apartment that they live in. The place was filthy. The floorboards creaked when they were stepped on, the wood seemed like it was going to cave in any second, the walls had gunk all over it-blood stains, mold, mildew-and it reeked to hell. Bambi was proud that she didn't barf right then and there. There was no light, apparently, so Thad and Bambi had to rely on the small streams of light that broke through the blinds from the other rooms. Bambi felt scared and awkward; this whole situation was getting to her head. Thaddeus Thawne-Inertia; the bad guy, the enemy of Impulse, he's murdered, stolen, and done _very _bad things. But, here was Bambi, walking down a hallway with him in the Rogue's Safehouse. Never in a million years had she pictured this happening to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She walked into a plain room that only held a white dresser, a window next to the closet, and a bed that seemed like people had a little fun in the night before. Thad tossed the purple duffle bag onto the bed. "Here, this'll be your room."

"I-It is?" Bambi looked around.

"That a problem?" Thad cocked a brow as he crossed his arms.

"N-no. It's fine. Really." And Thad smirked. He knew she was afraid of him. He'd known her for-what two days-already and he knew her like the back of his hand. She was the nervous girl-quiet, silent, afraid of the world. She didn't speak out because she couldn't. Especially with a mother like hers, she was blocked by black curtains that wouldn't even let the light shine down at her. Bambi's name matched her personality _too _much.

"W-what's your room look like?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You wanna see what _my _room looks like?" Thad cocked a brow once more.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I'll tell you, it's better then what the rest of there rooms look like." Thad walked out of the room and towards the room at the end of the hallway; the floorboards creaking the entire time till he got to the door and twisted it open. He shoved the door open and Bambi's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa." She whispered. Thad's room wasn't what Bambi had expected The room was large actually…one window that looked like it was always closed; the only lights that came on when he flicked a switch were two Tiffany glass colored lamps, both the geometric pattern that had been made famous in the 30's, one upon a simple desk…the other on top of a dresser. The desk had a laptop upon it, currently off…pad of paper…among other needed utensils. There was a large chrome framed bed, queen size, which was low to the floor and made nicely with a black and deep amber swirled pattern with at least four pillows all in matching cases. There was what looked to be an old, warn down high backed leather chair that she had seen countless times in the libraries of England's richest manner homes, a chrome and glass top table and a matching entertainment stand where sat a simple TV…no DVD or VCR player…though there was a stereo system attached as Bambi noticed the wires running up from behind the TV…across to where the wall and ceiling connected then over to two speakers mounted in opposite corners. She saw not a single book or magazine…but a few hanging fabric wall-scrolls each depicting some ancient Japanese scenery from a wood block print. Simple…modern…and somewhat what Bambi didn't really expect.

Thad leaned against the door frame, arms crossed; a smirk on his face as he watched Bambi's expressionless one. She stepped in and looked around once more. "The laptop." She finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have one?"

"Why not?" He shrugged; stepping in the room as well. He stood next to her.

"It's just…" Lips twisted as she formulated a response. "Never mind."

Thad simply chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Amazingly, dinner with the group of 5 new acquaintances went rather well. Heat Wave, Mick Rory, no matter what anybody had said, was a very good cook. Though Bambi wasn't too keen on little things that squirmed, his dish of sautéed squid braised in some sweet ginger sauce really delighted her palette. It was interesting…sitting back and listening to the group go from quiet, intelligent conversation to…well, full blown out insanity. It mostly started with Mick and Len bickering over something that the other had boasted about only to have Evan try to intervene…indicating rather flustered that the language the other two men were using was not suited for either the dinner table…or for their guest. Bambi thought the gesture rather sweet…that was till Len made the comment that a woman wasn't a woman till she could stand up to a man's mouth. Of course, Bambi had absolutely _nothing _to say to that except;

"Well, I-." She looked down; not knowing what to say. She blushed; flustered.

Len smirked; "Relax, kid. I'm just kidding." He really wasn't. But seeing how Bambi acted, he didn't want to embarrass her…

Too late…

"Oh," Her face began to her get redder. "Well, okay then."

Evan and Axel snorted to retain their laughter and dipped their heads lower into their plates.

Mick suddenly got up and went into the kitchen of the basement and then came out with…an entire pot of hot chocolate beneath a tea cozy of all things with seven cups next to it.

"For everyone. Don't be greedy with it. _Everyone _gets a least two cups." Mick stated as he held up two fingers. "Ladies first." How very sweet of him.

The room was lit with the little string lights that hung from the ceiling which oddly enough at this late hour didn't seem to offer much in the way of full light. Yet…the room felt so warm and comforting. Even _if _there were six dangerous men around her. But, she didn't feel too threatened around them. Look at the men, they seemed to be one huge dysfunctional family. The way they talked, acted, and presented themselves to each other-it gave them away. They weren't just a team. Bambi knew that for sure.

"So, _Bambi_-," Mark said her name as if it was a fake one, "-how'd you _meet _Thad?" He pointed his fork at Thaddeus.

The blonde speedster couldn't help but smile. "What do you care, Mark?"

"I don't." Mark admitted. "But it's odd."

"What's odd?" Thad's smile slightly faded.

"That a sweetheart like her, is with a psychopath like you."

_That _made Bambi's stomach squeeze a little as she pulled her cup away from her lips and placed it on the table after taking a sip. The thin tension flew through the air. Thad stood up straight and sent a small nasty glare at Mark.

"Did you _have _to say _that_?"

"What? Do you want me to _lie_ and tell her that you're an angel?" Mark narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Thad could see from the corner of his eyes; Bambi was looking down at her food, her hands slightly trembling. She was feeling uneasy again. Thad was going to say something when….

"Thad found me on a bench at a park." Bambi spoke up. "I was…crying." She blushed lightly. "I had become Prom Queen." She pointed at the crown that was still on top of her head. "And some _Bitches _were jealous and decided to beat me up for it."

Thad almost laughed when she said bitches. It sounded cute coming out of her mouth.

"Did you fight back?" Len asked.

"I _tried_." Bambi looked to the side, the corner of her mouth slightly upward. "But there was six of them and only one of me."

"No one helped you?" Mick piped up.

"No. Most of them were recording it from there phones."

Bambi looked at Len; who seemed the most unpleased out of all of them. She then tore her eyes away form him and looked down.

"But, I'm fine now. Not too much damage."

"Yer not muchuva a fighter, aren't ye?" Evan asked.

"Uh, no. Not really." She giggled a bit.

The Rogues perked up at the sound of her giggle. "I'm not really the _fighter _type. I never really like, you know, getting into fights, and then suddenly you're the center of attention. I don't like being in the spot light."

"So then how'd you become Prom Queen?" Len pointed at the crown.

Bambi took the crown off and looked at it sadly. "I don't really know. When they called my name I thought it was some stupid prank…but I guess it wasn't. I don't know who would have voted for me, but shit happens."

The group looked at each other. No one knew that better then themselves:

Mark and his brother.

Evan and his parents.

Len and his sister.

Mick and his family.

Axel and his neglect issues.

And Inertia and his "Father" or whatever he was.

Each member had their own baggage and problems and realized that…Shit _did _happen.

But in time, they all got over it….

* * *

The sky soon turned dark; the only light that filled the apartment vanishing. Close to midnight and the Rogues weren't about to be heading to bed. In the Rogue's house there was no such thing as a bedtime curfew. To hell with that idea! Bambi didn't mind she had an entire day off tomorrow from her classes due to the fact that she was now living with criminals and was indeed a criminal herself. So she planned her evening, a bowl of popcorn and perhaps a movie or two. Mick had been kind enough to put a T.V. and DVD player in Bambi's room, he also gave her a movie; Final Destination 3. Bambi wasn't all for horror movies, but didn't mind watching this one. The other Rogues stayed down in the basement as she changed into the pajamas that Thad had brought her in the small duffle bag that was on her bed.

Unfortunately, the pajamas were the old light blue tank top and dark blue booty shorts. But Bambi didn't care. She slipped them on as she cleaned her face in the bathroom. Washing off all the make-up, she could see the bruise on her eye. Dark and purple; looking as if it would take a _long _time to heal.

She went back to her room and got herself situated with her plans. Once the disk was popped into the player, TV set and the play button pushed…Bambi dashed to the wall turning off her lights so only the dim glow of the TV could cast shadows; grabbed her bowl of popcorn then curled into the large bowl shaped construction snuggling into the covers of her bed. Now she as set, grinning as she eyed the menu screen. A few buttons pushed upon her remote to start the movie and Bambi was ready for a night of Goosebumps and maybe an occasional scream or two. She was comfortable here and happy that she didn't have to worry about whether or not they were going to kill her. Thad told her, they don't kill women or children. Which put Bambi at ease for the moment.

Her door opened. Thad stood there, a smile on his face; his mask off. He wore a simple gray sleeveless t-shirt and baggy pants pajama pants.

"Hey,"

"Hi." She smiled.

"You look pretty comfortable."

"I am." She nodded.

"Mind if I watch…whatever your watching with you?" Thad asked as he walked in; closing the door behind her.

Bambi sat up; pulling the covers up with her. "Sure."

He hoped on the bed and positioned himself on his stomach like Bambi. Her beautiful eyes were glued to the movie the entire time, but Thad's were glued on hers. But towards the end, she fell asleep; getting tired of the blood splattering and people dying because of those freak accidents. Thad didn't really know what to do. She was sleeping; she was _vulnerable. _But, he wouldn't _rape _her. What if she woke up? What if the Rogues found out? That was out of the question. So instead, he did something that Max did to him as he was posing as Bart. He held her. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest. It felt awkward…weird. And slightly…comforting. He rested his head on top of hers. But this was all for the experiment.

_Only for the experiment. _He thought.

_Only the experiment….._


	4. Be Her Angel

**Thanks Dark Side of the Mind :D Review!**

* * *

**I can't be her angel now  
You know it's not my place to hold her down  
And it's hard for me to take a stand  
When I would take her anyway I can  
**

* * *

Bambi yawned as she stretched herself out; pushing the covers off and welcoming the sunlight to her flawless skin. She looked down to see Thad sleeping next to her. His blonde hair touching lightly at his closed eyes. He seemed do calm when he slept; not the normal stoic face he would wear at times. She lifted her hand and shook Thad softly.

His eyes shot open. "What?"

"It's morning, Thad. Time to get up." She said calmly.

"No it's not." Thad growled. "Let me sleep. The Rogues are sleeping, too."

"Well, when do they get up?" Bambi chucked the covers off and hopped off the bed; her feet landing on the creaky wooden floors.

"Three." Thad answered as he shoved his face deeper into the pillows.

"That's a little late." Bambi made her way towards the door.

"Who cares?" Thad didn't care. Bambi frowned and stopped at the drawer; pulling it open to rummaged through and find some clothes that would at least _somewhat _fit her-she didn't feel like weraing her _own _clothes-She ended up finding a football jersey. That'll do.

"I'll go make breakfast." Bambi announced as she wrapped her fingers around the door knob.

"Whatever." Thad waved his hand.

She sighed and walked out of the room; into the bathroom right across from her room. As she closed the door, she noticed a pink tooth brush with a tag on it. Bambi cocked a brow, reached over, and grabbed it; holding it up to her face to get a better view at it.

_Here's a tooth brush. Bought it last night after you went to bed. If you need me to buy you "supplies", just ask.-Mick_

"Aw." Bambi smiled. _How sweet. _

Now she was _defiantly _going to make breakfast.

* * *

Len's eyes shot open. He stared at his clock: 9:10. It was _way_ too early for him to be awake. But something woke him up. Normally, the only reason Len would be up this early would be because either Angie wanted a quick fuck or the boys needed help with something. Other than that, he 'd never woken up early. But today was different. Today, Len woke up...to the smell of fresh food. Which was truly odd. None of the Rogues were up this early and none of them (expect for Mick of course) knew how to cook. So he was flabbergasted by this new awakening. He sloppily shoved the covers off of his body and dragged himself to the hallway. when he opened the door, the smell was fully clear now: Pancakes, eggs, toast...there was more...

Len's nose flared to get another whiff of the amazing smell. The other doors in the hallway opened up as well; the Rogues standing in their pajamas (Mark: A pair of pants, Mick: t-shirt & boxers, Axel: Boxers, Evan: Boxers, and Len: wife beater & boxers) and following the smell of food to its source: The Basement -Safehouse. Mick was the first to open the door, and when he did, the smell attacked their nostrils viciously.

"Oh!" A voice perked up. "You're awake."

They turned to see Bambi wearing a green football jersey (that barely covered her ass) and her hair up in a pony tail; the bruise under her eyes still visible. She walked up to the dining table with the plates in hand. She set them down in front of each chair and smiled.

"You boys can eat now." She announced.

The Rogues stared at her in awe. hot oatmeal porridge, grits, other hot grain, porridges, egg sausage or small link sausages, pan-fried potatoes (hash browns), biscuits, toast, pancakes, waffles, bagels, French toast, English muffins, pastries (croissants, doughnuts, and muffins). The Rogues gawked at the table. The girl practically made a _buffet_ at the table.

"Y-ye made alla this?" Evan asked as he pointed at the table.

Bambi nodded and folded her arms behind her back. "Yeah." A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"When did you wake up?" Mark took this opportunity to pull up a chair and sit down at the table.

"Eight." Bambi answered.

"You did _all _of this in _one _hour?" Axel gawked as he sat down adjacent to Evan.

"Yeah," She reached up and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I-I used to cook with my maid all the time for my mom…under an hour."

"You know, you didn't have to do this." Len pointed down at the table.

She blushed and reached down to play with the hem of her jersey nervously. "Well, it's like, a…thank you. For, you know, letting me stay here."

"You didn't need to thank us, Bambi." Mark looked up at her as he grabbed a croissant.

"I kinda felt obliged to." She blushed.

"Well…" Len looked up at her seriously. "Thanks."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Your welcome." Bambi smiled.

"So what's on the agenda today, Cold?" Axel asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"Actually, I wanna get to know our 'Prom Queen'." Len stated as he pointed hi fork at her. "Sit down."

Bambi quickly sat down at the end of the table.

"Tell us about yourself." Mark piped up.

"Uh…well, I don't really know what to say…" She bit her lip lightly.

"How old are you?" Axel asked with alacrity.

"As old as Thad."

The Rogues looked at each other. "Seventeen."

"Yes!" Axel cheered. Evan kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"You look fifteen." Mick finally spoke as he shoved some eggs in his mouth.

Bambi nodded with a smile. "I get that a lot."

"What about ye parents?" Evan cocked a brow.

"Hmm…" Bambi looked up. "Well, my father left when I was about five or six. Mom told me he was just a crazy thief who actually thought he could make it in the big leagues." She shrugged. "I just remember him trying to be a good father."

"Do you know where your dad is now?" Mark leaned forward.

Bambi shook her head. "Nope. But he _does _always manage to send my mother checks every now and then."

"Do you remember anything about your dad?" Mick reached for the orange juice.

"I remember that he was blonde." She pointed at her hair. "And that he made me laugh. But that's it."

"And your mom?" Len stared her down as did the rest of the Rogues. She suddenly felt like she was the center of attention. She lowered her head and began to mess with the hem of her shirt roughly.

"M-mom was…not that great." She looked up at Len. "She's not even my _real _mom."

"Adopted mother?" Axel chuckled.

"_Step_-mother. Sorta, my father never really married her. I just called her my mother because, well, I never knew mine." Bambi shrugged. "When dad was around, he told me my mother was killed. But he never told me how."

Then the awkward silence filled the room. The girl's mother was killed, her step-mother beat her, and her father was gone. She had just as much as baggage as the rest of them. Len's mother left because of his abusive father, then died years later. Len still didn't know where his father was. And hoped he never found him ever again. Mark never liked his mother and father, they always seemed to isolate themselves from their children. After his parents died, he accidentally _killed _the only family member that ever cared about him: his brother, Clyde.

Axle's parents got divorced, and even before that, they never seemed to pay any attention to him; no matter how hard he tried. And when they split, so did he. He didn't care about them anymore than they cared about him. Mick _killed _his parents in a fire, joined the circus where he had a new family and home, then burned that place down, too; killing his new family as well. And Evan being left at an orphanage by two rich parents who were two young to take care of their child, became a professional Hit Man, killed his father, and lost his mother a day later. And Inertia, the clone of a man he'll never be. Abused to hate the Allen's and forced to go to the past, kill and replace Bart Allen-Kid Flash.

So yeah, baggage.

"Do you have any _other _special talents?" Axel asked slyly. Which earned another kick from Evan.

Bambi looked up. "Well, other than my powers-."

"About that." Len said as he put his fork down. "Are you gonna learn how to control those anytime soon?"

Bambi's lips twisted. "Actually, my powers come out when I get really scared or angry or anything that races my pulse, you know?" She lifted up her hand and looked at it. "When I'm mad, it turns red. When I'm scared it's yellow. It changes colors when my emotions change, but I want to be able to control it completely."

Len looked at Mark, who quickly turned away from Len. "Mark might help you out there. He used to have trouble controlling his weather abilities at first. He'll help you, right Mark."

"Yeah." Mark rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

Len then turned back to Bambi. "Other than your powers, what else can you do?"

Bambi looked up in thought. "Well, I took an advanced computers class. So I know a _lot _about computers."

"And Alarms?" Mick's brows shot up as he sat straight up in his chair. The Rogues now had their full attention to her.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, we weren't supposed to learn about that, but I hacked the systems to…you know, _learn _about it. And I've actually tried it out. I used to disarm my mom's alarm in the house. It was built by Wayne Enterprises-which is, like, the _greatest _alarm system in the world-but I could disarm it. It's actually pretty simple." Bambi explained.

The Rogues smiled.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Bambi panned the Rogues expressions.

"Because I know what we're gonna do tonight." Len answered.

"And that is…?" The answer that came next, shouldn't have surprised Bambi, but it sure as hell did.

"We're gonna execute that damn plan we've been planning for three months." Len answered.

"Yes!" Axel cheered as the other Rogues did as well.

"W-what?" Bambi asked as she tried to process the whole thing in her head.

"What did you expect, kid?" Len stared at her.

"B-but I don't have to go, right?" Bambi pressed her hand to her chest.

"Yes you do." Mark nodded. "Since you're living here, you're gonna have to follow what we do."

"B-but I'm already in trouble, I don't want to get in even _more _trouble. I mean, what if the Flash hears about this?" Bambi began to panic.

"He already has." Thad said from the door. He rubbed his eye with his fist and walked into the basement. "Guess who made the front page?"

Thad slapped the newspaper on Bambi's thighs and walked past her. "Oo, food. I felt like I haven't eaten in _years_."

Bambi stared at the paper in horror. On the front cover, was Bambi herself, swinging a red whip at her mother. At the top of the news paper read: **Wanted: Neon!** She swallowed and gripped the paper.

"Did they give ya a name?" Evan asked as he leaned over to look at the paper.

"Neon…" She whispered.

"Neon?" Len repeated. "Is that the name they chose?"

Bambi reached across the table and handed him the newspaper. He scanned over it and let out a scoff. "The Flash says you're his _top _priority."

"Are you kidding me?" Bambi groaned.

"Congrats, you are now an enemy of the Flash." Thad said as he plopped down on the couch and began to eat.

"Oh my god." Bambi's hands shot up to her face. "oh my god!"

"Calm down." Evan rolled his eyes.

"_Calm down_?" Bambi looked up at him. "I'm a wanted Woman!"

"Girl." Len corrected.

"It doesn't matter! The Flash is after me now!"

"What do you expect? You cut off your mom's arm." Thad said from the couch.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Bambi got up and pointed at Thad.

"My fault?" Thad sat up and turned around with an amused expression. "How is it my fault?"

Her face turned red. "I-I don't know! But I know it's your fault!"

"Well, you _were _the one who took her away from the scene." Mark added. "So technically, you turned her into a Rogue for running. If she would have stayed-."

"They'd probably let me go." Bambi blinked. Then she slumped in her chair holding her head. "Oh, my god!"

Thad laughed. "Fail."

"Shut up!" Bambi brought her head up; her eyes glowing the neon red. She then shoved her head back down and covered her face.

She then felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Len staring at her; his face callous. But Bambi could see-deep in his eyes-concern. She smiled lightly up at him.

"Look, kid. I know that it sucks for you. But, now that you _are _one of us, what the fuck, right? Just go with it. Nothing you do now is gonna change the way people see you." Len stated.

"Seriously?" Bambi lost all hope in her eyes.

"Yup." Len nodded. "So fuck it all."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me wear this." Bambi whispered as she looked down at the tattered dress that she had kept from the fashion show.

"Hey, would you rather wear the outfit Gambi had in store for you?" Mark asked as he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was working with on the computer.

Bambi shuddered. What Gambi had proposed was just too…attracting. Too many ruffles and feathers and…too much. So Len suggested that she wears the dress. Inertia seemed to agree as well.

"What are we even stealing? A diamond?" Bambi asked as she pressed the enter button on the computer; shutting off all the cameras in the vicinity.

"Actually, we're here to get someone." Len said as he pulled his Parka over his head.

"Get someone?" Bambi cocked a brow as she slipped her heels on.

"Well, his _stuff _actually. If you hadn't noticed, this isn't a Jewelry shop." Len gestured towards the large mansion.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Bambi asked as she opened the door. "Who puts cameras in all over the outside of their house?"

"Someone who's rich and uptight." Mark answered as he slid the van door open and hoped out. The group walked out as well and began to make their way towards the mansion.

Bambi looked up at the gates' arches and squinted. "Rathway? Wait a minute, isn't this the place were that Pied Piper dude used to live?"

"He still lives here." Mick stated as he walked next to her. "And he works for the FBI."

"What does that have to do with you guys?" The group looked back at Bambi.

"He can find out where our Safehouse is and take us down there." Mick answered.

"But don't you guys have more than _one _Safehouse?"

"He could find _all _of oor Safehouses if he searched it up." Evan stated. "Those computers could find anythin'."

"Oh," Bambi nodded; understanding.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept by the group and turned to see Inertia standing there. "Well, I _just _set a supermarket on fire, so that should keep Flash and Piper busy."

"A supermarket?" Bambi cocked a brow.

"Don't ask." Inertia waved his hand across his face brusquely.

The group stopped at the door and Mark turned to Bambi. "Are _all _the alarm systems off?"

"Yeah, his tech was pretty hard to crack but I was able to do it." Bambi admitted as she placed her hands behind her back nervously.

"You better hope." Mark pointed his wand at the door and shot out lightning. It degenerated the door and let the Rogues in.

"Won't Mr. Piper be mad if he sees this?" Bambi asked as she entered the mansion.

"Who cares?" Axel asked loudly.

Len stopped in the middle of the mansion. "Spread out. Find his workshop or whatever and take it down. And Mick."

Mick straightened up. "Yeah?"

"When we're done, burn this place down." Len ordered.

Inertia grabbed Bambi's arm just as Axel grabbed the other.

Inertia glared at the Trickster. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting a partner." Trickster growled.

"Go with Cold like you always do. _I'm _taking Bambi." Inertia tugged at her arm, causing her to stumble to the right a bit.

"Well _I _wanna get to know her, so _I _get to partner up with her." Axel yanked at her other arm; she stumbled to the left a little.

"Um, boys…" Bambi said as she tried to pull her arms back. But They were stronger than she was and tugged her arms towards them.

"Get your own partner, Tricks. _I'm _taking Neon." Inertia said through gritted teeth.

"No, _I _am."

"No, how about _me_?" Len suddenly grabbed Bambi's shoulder and pulled her from the two boys' grip. "_I'll _take her with me. _You two _can go together."

The two boys glared at each other before cursing under their breaths and moving on.

Len then glared at Bambi, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the stairs. Bambi bit her lip softly and tried to think of what to say to him.

"T-thanks." She said. "For…helping me."

"Don't thank me." Len growled. "You need to learn how to grow a back bone and stop stuttering. It's pathetic, really."

She looked down. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize either. It makes you look weak."

"So-." She stopped herself; she didn't want Len to give her the evil eye again. She stayed quiet. As they got up to the second floor, Len and her searched through the rooms (mainly Hartley's and his parents which really bothered Bambi because the parents were dead) and tried to find any evidence that would help them. But all she found were rats and music notes. She tossed them aside and shooed the rats away softly. Though, she _did _spot that one of them had a something around their neck. But she was too busy pushing them away that she didn't stop to examine it. Len seemed to have trouble himself; growling every time he couldn't fine anything and freezing every useless drawer and punching it to bits.

"I can't find anything." Bambi stated as she tossed a pillow to the side. "Maybe he doesn't have anything."

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right places." Inertia said as he appeared at the doorway. He held out a stack of papers. "This is all the things he had on us. He really _did _have dirt on us. He has all these papers about where our Safehouses are, our family members, and a _whole _lot more."

"What?" Cold growled as he snatched the papers away from Inertia.

"Yup, looks like Evan was right. Their computers _can _find anything." He joked.

Bambi peered over Len's shoulder. "You guys have a Safehouse in Hawaii?"

"Where's his computer?" Len looked up at Thad.

"He doesn't have one. But we _are _trashing his music area in the basement." Thad jerked his thumb back. "And those damn rats are everywhere."

"The rats?" Cold looked up at Thad and turned to Bambi. "We gotta go."

"Why?" Bambi gave him a worried look.

"Inertia, did the rats have collars on them?" Cold turned to Thad.

"Yeah, all of them-oh, shit." Thad whispered.

"Oh, shit's right." Len reached back and grabbed Bambi's arm. "Come on."

"Wait, why are you flipping out over rats?" Bambi asked.

"Because the rats that have collars on them are like Hartley's personal alarm system. They report _everything _to him."

"Oh," Bambi elevated up in the air and pulled at Len and Thad. "Then let's go before The Fl-." A gust of wind swept by her; Thad and Cold were thrown from her hands and down the stairs and she was on the floor in front of the stair case. The front door bursted open; the Pied Piper standing there.

"You _really _are that stupid? Aren't you, Cold?" Piper asked as he walked towards Captain Cold. "You may have been able to shut down the alarm systems in the house, but you forgot about the rats, didn't you?"

Len got to his knees and pulled his gun out; pointing it at Piper. Another gust of wind and a flash of red and yellow went by Len; taking his gun. Bambi turned to see the Flash standing there with the gun in his hand. "And nice try, Thad, but the supermarket you burnt down was empty."

"Shit." Thad cursed.

Bambi got up quietly as the Flash and Piper taunted Thad and Len. She jumped over the railing of the stair case and behind the Flash; who was completely unaware of Bambi. Len saw Bambi from the corner of his eye and she brought her finger up to her lips as she slipped behind Flash.

"I can't believe that you guys are _that _stupid that you would actually come into _my _house and expect to come out clean." Piper glared at Cold and Thad.

"Yeah, I already got Evan, Axel, Mick, and Mark tied up in the basement. So it's over." Flash said as he stepped forward.

"No it's not." Bambi said as she zapped Flash in the back with a green neon orb. He yelped in pain and passed out of the floor. Piper gasped at the young girl as her eyes glowed a neon green. She looked at Piper and smiled innocently.

"Can we go now? We got what we wanted and I kinda don't wanna start a fight." Bambi said softly.

"Too late." Piper brought his pipe up to his lips. Thad quickly zoomed towards her as Piper played a strong note. Thad picked her up and zoomed past Piper.

"Too _slow_." Thad teased as he gripped onto Bambi.

Cold got up and grabbed his gun pointing it at Piper. "Don't play another note."

Piper smirked. "You don't scare me, Len." He quickly brought the pipe to his lips and played a horrifying sharp note that pierced their ear drums. Thad fell to the floor and dropped Bambi. Piper didn't stop, just kept playing. Bambi cried out in pain as she cupped her ears. But that didn't help, the note was so high pitch and out of tune that Bambi could feel her ear drums _burning_. She looked up at Piper playing contently. She growled and shot off a green neon orb at his pipe. Unfortunately, he moved out of range of the blast and turned to her.

"Did you really think you could hit me?" Piper cocked a brow. He then turned directly towards her and blew the note once more; but this time, sharper and higher.

Bambi screamed as she felt something in her ear pop. She gasped; pulling her hand away from her ear: blood. She looked up at Hartley, who was still playing.

But she couldn't hear…


	5. Confusion

**I ran out of lyrics :'( so I guess I'll find new ones? IDK. BUt thanks Dark Side of Mind for helping me :) Here's the next chapter :D Review please!**

* * *

Eyes tightened shut as a wail of agonizing suffering ripped through Bambi's. Muscles tightened and shook with each sob that ravaged her. Arms came to wrap about her legs as wet features were once again buried against her bare knees. Thad frowned. She's been like this since the Rogues carried her back to the Safehouse. The Rogues took Piper with them due to the fact that Bambi's hearing was quickly failing and blood was dripping down her shoulders. Thad sat down next to her on the couch. With a sigh he slipped an arm about her shoulders and within a heart beat the young woman fell against him…convulsing with tears and cries. He could feel her trembling violently as he held her tightly to him.

"I didn't mean for her to go deaf." Piper stated as he lowered his head and wiggled his arm; which were bound to the chair. "Can you _please _take this blindfold off of me."

"Not a chance." Len growled. "Do you _know _what you've done?"

"Yes, Cold." Piper growled. "I'm aware of what I've done. And I'm sorry. Okay? Can you let me go?"

"Are you sure you can't hear?" Thad asked softly. He was afraid to speak any louder; afraid to _completely _damage her ear drums if not already damaged.

"I-I…" She sniffled. "I _can _hear, but barely…It hurts _so _much, Thad. It _really _hurts." She sobbed.

Sighing, Thad wrapped his other arm about her, shifting his body till he had her held protectively against him. "I know." He whispered. "We're gonna fix this." Oh, and that horrible feeling he's been feeling since she fell to the floor screaming and holding her ears. _Guilt_. As much as Thad wanted to shove that feeling out of his stomach, he couldn't. It was so painful to _him_. Because for once, he felt bad about damaging someone. But not just _anyone_, Bambi. Who was…like a beautiful goddess and-.

_Stop._ Thad warned himself. _Don't even go there._ He _couldn't _go there. As much as he wanted to feel what _love _was, he was starting to wish that he wasn't capable of feeling that way. But looking at Bambi, the way her beautiful green-blue eyes laced with tears looked up at him…oh, god. It was _too _much! He wanted to throw her off of him and leave. But when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He sighed and held her tighter.

"It's alright, Baby." Axel said as he sat beside her and rubbed her back. Thad glared up at Axel, who glared back at Thad.

"You're gonna fix this." Len growled. "_Now._"

"How the hell do you expect me to fix that? I'm not a damn doctor!" Piper exclaimed. "I didn't completely blow her ear drums out, okay? They _are _damaged, though."

"So?"

"So, she won't go completely deaf…unless…"

"Unless?" Mark asked. His patients was running thin, Thad could see that. When he saw Bambi's injury, a flash of worry crossed his face, but he quickly pushed it away and retained his worry for her. All the Rogues seemed that way as well. Despite the fact that the Rogues didn't do good with kids (I.e. Mark trying to cut open his baby and Captain Boomerang and his son) or sobbing girls, they still cared. They weren't monsters who killed children or injure them, they had hearts…they just didn't know how to use them. Finding their compassion was like finding a hay in a needle stack.

"Ever heard of Hearing aids?" Piper asked. "Put those in her ears and she'll be good to go."

"Alright, give us the hearing aids." Len stated.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have them. She needs to go to a _doctor_, you know. So they can _prescribe _her some hearing aids?"

"_You're _our doctor right now, Hartley. Give her the damn hearing aids."

"I swear you are _dense_. I can't give them to you because I don't _have _them. I don't carry hearing aids on me!"

Len sighed. "Okay, can we trust you to get us some aids?"

"Of course we can. He's gay. He can get aids lie that." Evan snapped his fingers.

Bambi, Thad, and Axel began to laugh, despite Bambi's pain, she giggled hard into Thad's chest ad Thad covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from breaking out. Axel on the other hand was laughing his ass off.

"Ha Ha. You're _so _funny, McCulloch." Piper rolled his eyes. "And yes, you can trust me for getting the _hearing _aids. But only if you answer me this _one _question."

"What?" Len glared at Piper.

"Do you know who she _really _is?"

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" Len inquired. "Get him out of here, we'll be at your house tonight and if you don't have the hearing aids by then, that pipes gonna be shoved up your ass."

"He might like that." Evan stated.

"Down his throat."

"He might like that, too. Since he's good at it."

"You would know, wouldn't you, Evan." Piper smirked.

"Get 'em tha hell outta here!" Evan shouted.

Piper could only laugh.

* * *

She was told to stay in her room. Mark had stated that she needed to be there because the Rogues tended to get a little loud and they were afraid of damaging her ear drums even more. So he gave her a Mark Twain book and shoved her up the steps to her room. She read the first three pages of the Mark Twain book, then set it down on her dresser; not really interested. Inertia had told her that he was going to "handle some business". She didn't know what that meant, and really didn't care either. So she was in her room, after taking a shower and washing the blood off of her skin and tossing the book to the side, she refused to put on close while in her room. So she stayed in a towel and put on a movie.

Unfortunately, she couldn't hear the dialog and to her, everything sounded like the adults in those Peanut movies (_wamp wamp wamp wamp)_. And as annoying as that was. She just watched it. She couldn't even hear the knock at her door. So when Axel opened her door and stepped in, she gasped and pulled the covers over her.

"Oh, didn't mean…scare…you." She could barely make out his words.

"I-it's okay." She whispered; afraid to hear her own voice.

"What…doing?"

"Watching a movie." She answered softly as he walked in, shut the door behind him, and sat on the edge of her bed. Axel was dressed normally…well, normal for bed, that it. With a white wife beater and blue pajama pants that covered his feet with little lightning bolts on them. His mask was also off, so she could see his crystal blue eyes.

"What movie…this?"

"Uh…Friday the 13."

"Paranormal Activity."

"That…freaky."

"It is…Sorta." She wrapped the blanket and towel more securely around her as Axel scooted himself more towards her. Soon, he was sitting right next to her.

"Can I stay…watch…with you?"

"Sure." She nodded.

So he did. As they watched the movie, Axel slowly moved his hand towards her thigh. She would fake a jump so he would move his hand away. It's not that she didn't like Axel, it's just…she felt…_uncomfortable_ around him. She always had. Their was an odd uneasy feeling that he gave her that made all the sign in her head scream "_GET AWAY_!" Unfortunately for her, those signs never popped up when Inertia was around. It wasn't until the end of the movie when Axel made his move. Just as she motioned to get up and change the movie, Axel grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." He called. "Don't bother…that."

"Why?"

He pulled her back on the bed and grabbed her shoulder; making her lay down.

"Axel, what are you-." She was cut off when he got on top of her.

"Axel, get-." He leaned down to her ear. "Let me…Let me _try _something…please."

Her hands were on his chest; getting ready to push him off. But instead, she closed them into fists; her nails softly scratching against his soft skin. He sighed in pleasure at the feeling. She shuddered and tried to push herself more on the bed. She wanted to get out from underneath him, but she didn't really have the strength…or the Willpower. He didn't ask for permission just brought a burning kiss down upon her. He let a set of fingers caress down the sharp arch of her slender throat feeling her pulse quickening beneath the erotic embrace. He licked her lips with a slow trail of his moist tongue till he felt her own quiver and part. The sweetest moan trickled her lips the moment her mouth was invaded by the quick sweeps and slow grazes of his tongue along her own. Bambi moaned beneath that commanding kiss. She was putty within the Rogue's control…his hands stroking along her form with one trailing down the her side while the other threaded into her chestnut hair, curling at the back of her neck. He forced her head back as his lips continued to assault her own. Each moan, each groan of pleasure from her, Axel drank in.

The way she gasped against his mouth when deadly fingertips ghosted along the underside of her breast…teasing her flesh…it was music to his ears. The growl he gave vibrated through them both causing Juliana to whimper, arch to him and for him to wrap his arms about her yanking her body against his. Axel pulled his mouth from hers trailing hot kisses along the arch of her throat…suckling against her jugular so that she tipped her head back even further offering him the sensitive flesh. The girl whimpered pressing herself to him. Her body was burning…set aflame by the abuse of his mouth. But Bambi felt…guilty…She didn't want Axel. When he began attacking her throat she released a gurgled moan to the room; her eyes tightening shut as she balled her fingers against his chest. She didn't want him on top of her, making her feel this way.

"What the _fuck_?" Both Axel and Bambi jumped. Inertia stood at the door way; his mouth twisted in anger, his eyes burned with fire, and his fists were clenched tighter than tight.

Axel smirked turned to Thad. "What's wrong, Inertia?"

"Get _off _of her." Thad's voice was laced with poison.

"Why?" Axel asked. "I was just pl-."

"Get _off_." Thad repeated.

Axel chuckled. "Okay." He nodded and got off of Bambi and smiled at her. "That was fun. We should do it again."

Bambi looked at Axel; horrified by his statement. She then looked at Thad , who was about ready to blow up and rip Axel's head off. Axel simply walked out with his head held high and a tent in his pants. When Axel was out, Thad glared at Bambi. "What was that?"

"What?"

"What the _hell _were…doing… him?" He walked in the room and slammed the door shut.

"H-he kissed me." She pulled the covers up to her chin as she pushed herself back on the bed.

"And you… _enjoying _it." Thad narrowed his eyes.

"N-no I wasn't." She shook her head vigorously.

"Liar." His voice was getting dangerously high. If there was one thing Thad hated, it was liars.

"W-why are you even mad?" She spit out.

And Thad stopped. Why _was _he mad? She was his experiment. All he wanted her for was-but, wait? Wasn't that a part of the experiment? Jealousy? When you "fell in love" with someone, wouldn't that mean that they get jealous? Thad stopped and looked at Bambi, who literally trembled in the bed. "D-do you _think _I should… mad?"

"N-no. W-why would you be mad?" She leaned forward. "D-do you like me, Thad?"

Thad looked up at her. Her blue-green eyes were sparkling, her plump cheeks were flushed, her lips were slightly swollen, and her skin was glowing. And it wasn't because of Axel, that was for sure. She leaned forward to a crawling positions. "Thad, do you like me?" She repeated.

"Yes." Thad said as he stared at her.

She smiled. "I like you, too, Thad."

* * *

Axel slid down the banter of the stairs and hopped off; strolling with his head high towards the refrigerator.

"Someone's a little happy." Mark noticed.

"Hell yeah." Axel nodded as he popped open the refrigerator and grabbed a beer.

"What'd you do?" Mick asked as he turned his head away from the stove.

"Let's just say, I _almost _got lucky." Axel smirked.

Len, who was sitting on the couch, gripped his beer can. "With Bambi?"

"Yup." Axel chuckled. "It was sweet."

"Were ye takin' advantage of her?" Evan asked.

"No way! She was all for it." Axel gloated. "God, was she _for _it."

Len gripped the can tighter.

"I mean, her skin is _so _soft, and her lips…like _strawberry._ It was amazing. I _still _have a hard on."

Evan spit his food out. "_Really _didn't need ta know that."

"_Why _were you in her room?" Len suddenly asked.

"Why not? I wanted to, you know, _talk _to her." Axel wiggled his eye brows.

"You're not allowed to do _anything _with her. Ever again." Len growled.

"What? Why not?" Axel's face dropped.

"Because she doesn't _need _you all over her. Besides, you _know _the rules about bringing girls home." Len got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Once ya bring tha gurl home, ye get ta keep 'er. No one else can get 'er." Evan stated. "And you're all over Inertia's gurl. So back off."

"Inertia's not doin' a damn thing!" Axel protested. "_I _actually _did _something. And I was _so _close to getting her legs op-."

Len slammed his fist on the table. "_Don't _do _anything_ to her. Got it?"

"Whoa, Len. Since when are you so over protective of this girl?" Axel asked as he gave Len a bewildered look.

Len didn't answer. Because he didn't even know himself. He just wanted to keep the girl safe. From _anyone _who seemed to want to corrupt her. The funny thing is, that's the way he was with his sister; and she ended up dead. But when he looked at Bambi, he couldn't help but want to teach her to stand up for herself. He didn't want another death to be on his head. He walked over to the chair and sat down; not bothering to answer Axel's questions.

* * *

The Rogues made it at Piper's house around eight with Bambi. He handed the hearing aids to Len and asked to speak with Bambi.

"What for?" Len asked as he crossed his arms.

"I just need to speak with her. Ask her a few questions. I'm not going to take her or anything. I just want to talk to her." Piper put his hands up in defense.

Len gave him a skeptical look, then handed Piper the hearing aids. "Then put these in her ear yourself."

"Fine." Piper rolled his eyes and strolled over to Bambi, who was sitting at his dining room table. She perked up at the sight of Piper. He smiled and healed up the hearing aids. Her eyes sparkled.

"Here." He said as he brushed her smooth chestnut hair out of the way. He placed the hearing aid in and smiled at her. "Can you hear that?"

"Perfectly." She squeaked. "Thank you."

"You're thanking me for blowing your eardrums out?" Piper chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't really _your _fault." She stated as he popped the other one in.

"So you can hear perfectly now?" Piper tapped the hearing aids.

Bambi nodded. "Yup."

"Can I ask you something?" Piper asked as she got up.

"Yes." She nodded.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?"

Bambi blinked. "Uh, when I was about five or six, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head.

"What about your _real _mom?"

Again, Bambi shook her head.

"Would you like to see your father again?"

Bambi froze. Seeing her father again? He could do that? But how? Her father had been gone for _years_ and he'd never even sent her a _letter_. She would _love _to see her father again. But with the way she was now-a criminal-she couldn't _possibly _see her father. What would he say? Or do? What if he has a new family? God, so many things were running through her head. She couldn't even _begin _to think. So instead she nodded vigorously. "Y-yes. I want to meet my father again."

Piper smiled. "How about tomorrow at noon. Say, the Café on Broadway Street?"

She nodded once more. "Y-yes."

"Okay then. See you there." He got up and she turned to the Rogues to signal them to leave.

* * *

He sat there; his heart racing, his skin tingling. God, how long has it been? Ten, maybe eleven years since he's seen his daughter? He _had _to walk out though. The woman he was with, that _fowl _woman, what the hell was he thinking? Even so, he felt _so _guilty for leaving his daughter behind. But he couldn't take her with him. Not with what he was doing! He wasn't a good father figure. And he'd hope she'd understand that when they met today. He sunk in his seat and gripped the cup. Then checked his watch for the seventeenth time. It was 12:12. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to relax.

"Um…" His ears perked up. That voice. He looked up to see _her_. Bambi. Her shimmering chestnut hair was tied up into a high ponytail, though her side bangs cupped the top of her face. The jacket wrapped around her was a long cream coat, and on her feet were fluffy white boots. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes seemed to slightly water. "Dad?"

"Bambi, is that..is that you?" He stood up.

"A-are you-?" She remembered the blonde hair and blue eyes…

"James Jesse, Your dad."

* * *

**Review please :D**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
